Cross my Heart, Hope to Spy: Call me Duchess? Prepare To Die!
by maycontestdrew
Summary: Fluent in fourteen different languages, having Goddess looks and capable of lifting (and killing) a man who weighs over 100kg, Bex Baxter figures she knows a thing or two. However, when the Blackthorne Exchange occurs, that changes. Especially when a certain Grant makes her fail a Cove-Ops task, steals her first kiss - and several more. All the unrevealed Brant scenes IN HERE!
1. Chapter 1: Making her Fail

**Hey all! My new story, and first Gallagher Girls one too! How exciting? Anyways, if you do not like Brant, then BACK AWAY. This is literally all the unrevealed Brant scenes from 'Cross My Heart, Hope to Spy' – because they were together a lot of the time, and I figured that someone should at least tell THEIR story. Anyways, enjoy! **

**This starts in Cammie and Bex's cove-ops mission, where they first discover the Blackthorne Boys. You know that one where they had to avoid being stalked! XD**

Splitting up with Cammie didn't make a big difference to Bex Baxter. She still felt slightly uneasy, but it didn't take her long to find her real stalker. He was pathetic, really. He made the most _obvious _changes in clothing, and followed her not-so-discreetly. Whoever was Cammie's follower must have been good, because that person was able to conceal Bex's tracker.

"Okay, can you not?" she turned around, to face a skinny boy with black hair and glasses – with a buzz-cut. She made sure her accent was American, not her usual one.

"Um… What?" the way the frail boy spoke reminded Bex so much of Liz.

"I know that you're my tracker. Hell, it's obvious! So, can you stop?" she said, rolling her eyes. Gosh, if Mr Solomon caught her doing this, she would be in trouble. But, honestly, she hated not having a challenge.

"What are you talking about? I'm… Um… Just going to the liquor shop over there!" he pointed out to a wine shop, but he looked far too young to be allowed to go in there. Luckily, he had fake ID. Sort of – but Bex was going to see to that.

"Oh, really? Then show me your ID."

"Wait, what? No!"

"Listen, you need ID to buy from a liquor store anyways, so you better show me."

"But… The picture is horrible!"

"Listen, so is mine."

"… Fine…" The boy grumbled, before taking out his false ID.

"Psh, this is you?! You look like a girl!" Bex exclaimed, muffling her laughter.

"I'm… A pretty boy?"

"And your name is Marion?"

"Yep."

"Marion?"

"FINE! YOU GOT ME!" the boy threw his hands up in the air, obviously annoyed that he had basically failed.

From a distance, Grant was staring at the quarrelling pair. Boy, that girl got some nerve to mess with a Blackthorne Boy – even if she is a Gallagher Girl. And messing with Jonas was another thing.

Grant looked at the girl he was supposed to be tracking. She was pathetic. During his stalking, he easily discovered that her name was Anna Fetterman, she was visiting the red shoe in the museum, and that… Wait; did that girl who Jonas was following figure out that he was tracking her? He watched as the girl stormed away, and Jonas stood there, looking like a failure.

"Jonas!" Grant exclaimed, walking to his friend, "What happened?"

"I failed, Grant. That girl caught me."

A mischievous though approached Grant's mind, "Don't worry, I'll go track her down."

"But what about the girl you're supposed to be-"

"Stuff that pathetic woman. That one," Grant pointed at the girl with the cappuccino skin, "seems way more interesting."

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

Bex spun around, surprised, and cursed herself later for that reflex, "How'd you know?" she asked quickly, not even hesitating to reveal her British accent.

Grant smirked, and raised his arms, as if surrendering, "Um, uniform?" Grant pointed out, looking straight at the 'Gallagher Girl' logo on the chest of the girl's uniform.

Bex inhaled, relieved, "Right." The boy walked even closer to her, staring at that same logo, but for an entirely different reason. Bex, bewildered by this, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you-" realisation struck her, "YOU BLOODY PERVERT." She whacked him hard on the arm, which made his smirk waver in pain.

"Goddamnit that hurt." Yep, definitely a trained Gallagher Girl. After all, Grant had taken a while to admire her muscles.

Bex rolled her eyes, "Your fault." She did take a good look at him, though. He was hoooot. Not that it mattered, anyways.

"Well," Grant scanned the girl from the toes to her head, "You are quite the bombshell. Or, would British Bombshell be more appropriate?" he asked mockingly.

"Listen, I need to go. Bye." Bex turned to leave. Usually, she would act flirty, but she did not want to be late – especially on a Cove-ops mission. And, there was a bonus, her tracker had retreated. Little did she know how wrong she was.

"Where to?" Grant asked, walking in pace with her. Bex remained silent, until she realised he hadn't stopped following her.

"Quit it! If you're perving on my ass from behind me, I recommend you stop, otherwise I will honestly…"

"Wait? What is a girl like you who goes a private school capable off?" Grant knew that this girl couldn't, no, wouldn't blow her school's cover to a stranger. Advantage!

"Well, for your information, I am…" Bex hushed herself, realising that she couldn't reveal too much information about her 'private school'. Private-school-for-girls-who-are-destined-to-be-spies-and-kick-some-ass.

"What? A gym student? Oh, I didn't think that 'private school' girls could leave their school on a working day, just to go to the gym."

"No! I'm just going on a class excursion, I accidently lost my classmates, and now I'm just heading off to where we were meant to be in a few minutes – the red slipper place thing! Now, will you leave me alone?" Bex blurted out, exasperated.

"Yes, I will." Grant turned away, triumphantly. So, the girl was going to the same place as Anna Fetterman. Perfect.

Bex arrived at her destination, grinning at Mr Solomon.

"Well, Ms Baxter, you're twenty-six seconds early…" Bex gave a grin of triumph, "However, you have a tail."

Bex turned around, but didn't see the frail boy with the glasses. Instead, she saw the muscular hotie, staring straight at her, "Well, well, well, nice to see you again, British Bombshell."

Bex's jaw basically dropped to the ground. And that was just the beginning.

"…Bloody Bastard."

**XD Yeah, I know, this sucked. Well, I've totally got the next chapter planned out beautifully, though! XD This was rushed and yeah… I hope you enjoyed! Review, PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thumping the 'Spot'

**WOOHOO! I'M UPDATING ANOTHER FAN-FIC! XD I'm totally on a roll! I deserve a prize for this, don't you think? I'm pretty proud of myself! XD Aha, I'm JOKING; I mean the last time I updated Amaze Me was A MONTH ago – so I decided to avoid that happening again. Anyways, enjoy and thank you for all those nice comments and follows! **

Holy crap. Those were the only two words that were dominating Rebecca Baxter's quick-witted head. She, mentally, was gapping in astonishment while disguising her shock with a confident grin. Sure, she knew _they _were coming – hell, she'd be insane if she didn't know considering her best friend was the Mistress' daughter and that… Well, gossip is inevitable when it came to an 'All-Girls' school. Especially when Tina was in their class – it was impossible to not know if _they _were coming.

But she felt relief overshadow her as she only noticed four figures approach the room, one of them obviously being a teacher and the other three being students. Three is not a likely number for _him _to be in – but there was that possibility. She couldn't bring herself to mention her 'tail' to her friends as she herself was far to astounded about it. She did not want, need, him to mock her about it for the entire exchange. And when she hadn't spotted him in the dining hall that morning, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with a mix of emotions: including relief and… Disappointment?

First male entered the room, as Bex assumed, it was a teacher. (Dr Steve to be specific) He was followed by three boys. The first wasn't too bad looking, and even Cammie seemed to be somewhat attracted to him. Well, she couldn't stop staring at him, anyways. The second was that frail glasses-boy – who Bex had assumed was her tail at the very beginning. Just as Bex began to ponder on whether _he _had come, 'Speaking/Thinking of the Devil' struck again. In came that sexy, no, perverted Greek God.

There was quite the discreet dispute between Mr Smith and Dr Steve, but Bex paid no attention to it. Her eyes were fixed on that pervert. Damnit, he was hot – but there was no way he was going to get in the way of her. The worst part was that _he _had caught sight of her gazing at him, and flexed his muscles in response, as if he thought Bex was admiring the view. Bex rolled her eyes, discreetly knowing that she did appreciate it, though.

Bex's attention was disrupted by a shuffling Gallagher Girl in front of her. Liz was fidgeting with her fingers, and taking quick glances at the black-haired boy. The 'dummy-tail' seemed to be an appropriate nickname. Bex could see her cheeks flushing a slight shade of pink, and it was only too obvious that Liz was falling hard with Dummy Tail. Bex just needed the perfect opportunity to match-make…

"I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show Jonas around?"

Perfect – looks like wishes are granted. (Little did she know that it should be _Grant_ed.)

Bex kicked Liz's chair in front of her, quite hard considered this was Rebecca Baxter. Liz transmitted a… Well, a sound that only Elizabeth Sutton could possibly perfect, and Bex's plan was at success. Jonas was now a buddy with Liz, and Bex smirked a triumphant sneer at her glaring best friend. Bex just _knew_ that Liz was overjoyed with her. Who wouldn't be, now?

Bex shifted her attention back to _him_, who was now glancing at Dr Steve while introducing himself. Grant… Her accent pronounced it as 'Grahnt' within her head, and the name just kept rewinding and playing in her head. But it all stopped when he approached her and sat in the bloody seat _beside her_. Bex noticed the attention from her classmates, and the wide smirk sporting on Grant's beautiful face. She would not let him have the strong side. She winked, and tossed her hair back, as if suggesting something.

As flirty as the act seemed, the hair she had tossed ran straight across Grant's eyes as she sent it back. He winced ever-so-slightly in pain, blinked several times and soon enough, his grin had simmered into a frown. Feeling accomplished, Bex turned back to Dr Smith. Boy, was Grant in a whole load of trouble, or what?

****LINE BREAK**  
**

Bex toured Grant around the hall, to be honest, it was quite a humorous sight.

"So, British Bombshell, did you miss me?"

_Goddamnit, yes. _"Oh, sure I did Grant." Bex stated, her tone dominated by sarcasm.

"You know," Grant slid his arm around Bex's waist, and she didn't pull away. They were currently touring the area outside the gym, "I have given you this really cute nickname, and all you do is call me 'Grant'." Grant portrayed a slight pout, but his lips transformed into a smirk almost immediately after.

"You know," Bex said after a moment of thought, her voice rivalling the sound of successful seducer as she slowly unwrapped his arm away from her, "If you don't watch out, you'll find yourself flat on the floor, crying for help – wait, no, sorry, you can't be calling for help if you're dead, now can you?" Bex displayed a sweet smile while smoothing out her hair.

"Oh, come on. Any nickname. Well, since I call you British Bombshell, can't you call me something that, I dunno, starts with American?"

"Oh, American Asshole seems good, doesn't it?"

"Now, now, darling, that's offensive. It's not like I call you British Bitch, do I? How about American Armour?"

Bex stopped walking to signify pondering, "Nah, because that's something I could call my _friends_ who are actually armour."

Bex acted like she couldn't care less. But, really, her head was rampaging about all the possible nicknames with some alliterate appeal. American Author? Hell, no. American Apple? What the heck? American… Alien? It seemed to fit perfectly. A boy in a girl environment – that was pretty alien. She even needed to tour him around! "What about American Alien?"

"American… Alien?" Grant repeated slowly, and a smile started to form on his face, "I approve, babe."

"Bex."

"British Bombshell."

Bex arched an eyebrow, and nudged him hard on the rib, "Oh, whatever. Time to go."

Grant rubbed his developing bruise on his rib and groaned, "Yikes, you're a tough one, aren't you? Catch you later, babe." He said, before lightly thumping her backside.

"HEY!" Bex yelped, obviously surprised – which was crazy because hardly anything surprised Bex Baxter. She placed her hands on her hip consciously. Grant turned around and gave a sly wink.

Bloody bastard.

**Okie, VERY SHORT – I know. HARDLY ANY FLUFF – I know. SUCKS – I hope not, but I know. XD Liked my line breaks? **


End file.
